Ivypool's farwell: Her New Direction
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: Ivypool is stressed about the war between the clans and the dark forest. She is tired of seeing good cats go wrong and die Shes chosen to take everything on her own shoulders to protect her Clan and her sister but, will she give everything up to do it?


Dovewing watched her sister turn and twitch in her sleep, the young felines eyes were shut tightly as she slept as if she were having a bad dream. Truth was it wasn't just a dream that she could just forget about, Dovewing's sister was in the dark forest with Hawkfrost and Tigerstar. She hated seeing her sister suffer so much from the dream; it was breaking her heart just to feel so useless to Ivypool. "Dovewing," a voice called lightly from the warriors den entrance. The she-cat turned to focus her blue gaze on her former mentor Lionblaze. "Yes Lionblaze?" she answered quietly, she wanted to wake Ivypool from her sleep but what if she was learning some important news? Maybe Tigerstar or Hawkfrost would tell her their plan today. "You shouldn't worry about Ivypool. She is a good warrior because Cinderheart taught her well." The golden tabby padded to his former apprentices side touching his nose to the top of her head.

"I know she did Lionblaze, but Ivypool is my sister. I can't help but worry…" Dovewing's voice trailed off as she looked into the amber eyes of the tom, it must've reminded him of how he worried for Hollyleaf when everything was revealed. He and Jayfeather were relieved when Hollyleaf was found alive and she returned to her home. Every cat accepted her back into the clan quickly; she was a very popular cat among her clanmates. "She'll be fine Dovewing I promise I will not allow anything to happen to her." The pale gray warrior brushed her head against her former mentor's chest fur thanking him for assuring her Ivypool's safety."Now wake her up, I think she's had enough of Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. Besides I think Toadstep misses her company out on a patrol." Dovewing even missed being alone on patrols with her chosen mate Bumblestripe. She'd chosen him over Tigerheart only because she was going to be loyal to ThunderClan, she still loved Tigerheart though and that wouldn't ever change.

The pale gray warrior nosed her sister awake easily, the silver-and-white tabby she-cat looked at her sister and Lionblaze with calm, and kind dark blue eyes. Her sister seemed to be pleased about being woken up from her sleep, "hello Dovewing and Lionblaze." She muttered. Dovewing licked her sister's head purring happily, it felt so good to see her sister wake up happy to see her. The young warrior stood to her paws and stretched her limbs, "I have to see Toadstep… I'll see you both later." Before Dovewing could ask her sister if she was okay Ivypool ran out of the warriors den and looked for her mate. She spotted the black-and-white tom sitting alone in the sunshine, his pelt looked warm and welcoming to her. _Ooh Toadstep how am I going to tell you? _She lowered her head and padded over to him. "Toadstep," she whispered to the handsome tom.

The warrior sat up and licked her head; he was delighted to see his beautiful mate out in the sunshine once again. "Good morning Ivypool." He purred. Ivypool could see the happiness she brought to him in the toms eyes. She loved him and he loved her a lot, "Morning Toadstep." She mewed in a hushed tone of voice; Toadstep looked into her dark blue eyes and touched his nose to hers. "What's wrong my love?" _Toadstep this is going to make you so upset, but you're the first cat to know. . . Just know I'm doing this because I love you! _The tabby warrior explained what was happening in the dark forest and she had to stop them before any other cat was hurt or killed. Toadstep seemed to be surprised in his mate's explanation. He had no idea that she'd killed Antpelt and almost completely destroyed Flametail. "I am sorry Toadstep, but this is goodbye my love I'll always be with you but… It must be like this."

**To Be continued . . . (Maybe if you like it enough I'll continue this story.) **


End file.
